


Troublesome

by Kiminheem



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, OOC Soohyuk, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Soohyuk is Horny, Wolfgang is Horny, Yes ma'am they are VERY inlove, but Soohyuk is Hornier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiminheem/pseuds/Kiminheem
Summary: "You're sexually frustrated""Pardon me?""Don't be ashamed darling. It's normal. Especially if you have a lover who is a beast in bed and has a monster for a cock."
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	Troublesome

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really just make a fic just to satisfy myself and remove the feeling of disappointment in my chest whenever I re-read season 2 chapter 49?
> 
> Yes. Yes I did
> 
> Hope you enjoy this:>

After the incited coup d'etat and the abduction of the minister of Financial affairs, Soohyuk was escorted back to Goldenleonard by Wolfgang and his troops from the North and the hired mercenaries. Not a single minute was spared from their journey to their arrival, with Duke Haiyan and his grandfather's bodies still on the search and the punishing of those who were part of the attack.

With everyone cooperating and the allied nation of Deppenia and the Dukedom of Ulysses giving aid to Goldenleonard, soon, everything in the palace went back to normal.

With all the traitors pinned down and the political issues settling back to normal, Soohyuk felt himself breath, now certain with the safety of the kingdom and the king. _His King._

Soohyuk never thought of admitting his feelings. Not even to himself. So when he was forced to confess what he truly feels on that cold floor, with his bloody hands and feet tied together, he was shocked and terrified. _Wrong situation._ He thought to himself. But even after relentless efforts of pushing his feelings down to the deeper parts of his heart, his love for the king just overwhelms him.

A golden light blinding and embracing him as he opens the windows of a warm morning. _I yearn for you, your majesty._

To his surprise (and to Sys' and the palace maids' utter delight along with his father's approval) Wolfgang confessed his love for him. It still amazes him about how the king can be so bold and passionate when it comes to..... er.....being intimate with each other yet dissolved into a fit of blushes and shy mumblings when he confessed. Nevertheless, Soohyuk found it endearing and shyly—but _surely—_ reciprocated his feelings to his majesty.

After that, they simply could not get enough of each other. Wolfgang would take him every night in every way. The king is most definitely not shy in exhibiting his abilities in bed, or on the floor, in front of the mirror, the baths, in the hallways, or in the balcony. There was always something exhilarating about those big hands running up and down his thighs, lips mumbling strings of praises and the hard muscles tensing above or beneath him whenever he is close to releasing.

And _oh_ of course, having Wolfgang inside him, feeling nothing else but being thoroughly full and the numb sensation of being fucked raw. He loves every second of being touched and showered with affection and being claimed by his king.

But of course, things don't last forever and they have a kingdom to rule. So when the minister of foreign affairs had asked for Wolfgang's assistance from abroad, the king of Goldenleonard had to go.

—

"I'll miss you"

Soohyuk gasped quietly as he felt his lover's breath linger on his neck. They were laying in bed, limbs tangled and skin pressed against each other after a long night of intimacy.

 _Their last night._ It was the morning of Wolfgang's departure and Soohyuk struggled to keep himself from breaking down.

Wolfgang kissed his shoulders. "What's wrong my love?" He questioned.

 _Everything_. Soohyuk wanted to say. _I don't want you to go._ He looked up at Wolfgang's face. He had come to memorize every feature of his lover's face. His golden hair and piercing eyes, his arched brows and soft lips.

God, for once, Soohyuk wanted to be selfish, but he knew better than to keep the king from his duties.

"Promise me you will come back." he whispered. Wolfgang chuckled before burying his nose on Soohyuk's head and kissing the top of it. "You know I will."

"I know, but I just—I'll miss you. Terribly."

"It'll only be a couple of months, Shin. Besides, I will write you letters."

"I will expect them."

Wolfgang gazed at him, then felt his fingers slowly touch his cheek. He smiled at Soohyuk. The one full of affection. The one that made his heart ache. "I love you, Shin Soohyuk."

He let out a shaky breath, feeling his eyes sting and his throat burn.

"I love you too, your majesty."

—

Soohyuk spent his days finishing financial state works or burying his nose in the books of the royal library. The work was endless but he was quite thankful for it. It kept a certain blonde man out of his mind.

He often finds himself working from early morning till midnight, with a flickering oil lamp and stacks of scrolls and papers as his companions.

He nurses headaches more often than before with all his work piling up and doubled. Even the palace maids had noticed the dark circles under his eyes and would frequently offer him light snacks or even a massage, but he would politely turn them down, saying that everything is fine.

Everything is not fine.

It was bearable at first, but as time slowly dragged by, his longing only weighed heavier. He receives Wolfgang's letters, which arrives once a week, but they weren't enough to help ease the pain he feels in his chest.

Time and time again, he goes to the lord of Ulysses for company when the longing is really unbearable. Especially after waking up in the mornings with a cold spacious bed, no warm body in sight.

Sys is always happy to provide his friend the company he needs, but he too observes the recurrent tired lines on Soohyuk's face, the small bite marks on his lips, resulting from his nervous lip-nibbling habit, and episodes of him just staring into space, heaving a deep, _deep_ sigh.

Sys knows what's really wrong and decides to point it out to the minister.

—

"You're sexually frustrated."

"Pardon me?"

The young lord's servants hurriedly gave Soohyuk a napkin and cleaned the splashed tea on the table. Soohyuk felt his cheeks grow hot.

They were currently having a private afternoon tea with everything peaceful and civilized. That is until, Sys decided to open his mouth.

"Sexually frustrated. You know, when your pining is becoming terrible and you really want to have your lover's co—"

"I know what it means my lord." Soohyuk frantically interrupted. "But why do you think I..."

"Don't be ashamed darling. It's normal. Especially if you have a lover who is a beast in bed and has a monster for a cock."

Soohyuk chokes again, face turning a darker shade of red. He glanced at the servants. They don't seem to be bothered at all by the topic of their conversation.

Sys perched his chin on his perfectly groomed hands. "Minister, you miss him and his—"

"Please don't say it."

"—fine. But fortunately for you, I have ways to keep myself occupied while my dear Randolph is in the north."

Part of Soohyuk internally dies. He didn't need to hear that. Really.

"You know about those, no? Those pretty things. Glass, wood, porcelain." He says in awe. "They're marvelous!"

Soohyuk's mind stutters. He opens his mouth, then closes it. Explicit visuals of his majesty ravishing him have consistently been invading his mind, and it's been, well.....frustrating. But of course, his dignity is what's keeping him intact until now. He has enough of that to keep him from doing things he might regret later and indulging in any of those (hot) fantasies.

"So?" Sys teased.

His ears redden. But he cleared his throat and unwaveringly said, "I appreciate your offer, but I must decline. Forgive me for my bluntness, but I have no interest in such things."

"Oh?" Sys raised an eyebrow. Soohyuk swears he hears every echo of amusement in his voice.

"Yes" Soohyuk retorts.

"Well if you need anything from me darling, know that I am always here and delighted to serve you." Sys winks before pouring more tea into Soohyuk's cup.

—

After over a month of hectic and stressful days filled with work, currently, the labors had become become slightly less taxing with the council members hiring new workers for the palace.

This allowed Shin to actually have time for himself other than state affairs. He finally got the proper rest and meals he needs. The bags under his eyes had pretty much been going away, and he also had the luxury of going outside and appreciate just how beautiful the palace really is.

But unfortunately for him, the amount of free time he had and the days passing by unsurprisingly slow, allowed his thoughts to wander to the man he's been itching to see to days on end. 

Soohyuk had the displeasure of having the time to contemplate his feelings. He was lonely. He can see that—can feel it from the moment he wakes up. 

But aside from having very deep emotional longings, he concluded that, yes.

He was in fact,

Horny.

His face fumed in an abnormally shade of red. He let his head bang on the table which earned a lot of startled looks from the maids.

Yoosung gave him a both worried and amused look. "Minister, are you alright? You have been staring at that piece of scroll for more than five minutes. It's unlike of you to do that."

"Yes, I am doing fine." Soohyuk sighed, bringing himself up and repositioning his glasses.

"But minister, you look red." Yuri commented, pointing at his face.

Soohyuk tried to play it cool. "It's because of the weather. It's quite hot." But he knew he failed miserably.

 _But it's too cold outside._ The maids remarked in their heads before realizing,

 _Ah._ They all smiled knowingly. _He's thinking about the king._ They thought with an understanding look on their faces before returning to work.

—

One particular night, he lay wide awake in his chambers. Fatigue had weighed down his eyes, lulling him to sleep, but his mind had been awake. Forever racing with thoughts of a pair of golden eyes shining ever so brightly in the dark. There were kisses and roaming hands. Moans and begging. And _oh,_ Wolfgang's cock ramming inside him.

Shin sat abruptly. Eyes wild and panting. He felt a sheen of sweat on his forehead despite the cool air of the night. He was hard. Achingly so. He shut eyes, laid back down and let out a shaky breath.

Finally giving in, he bit his lips and let his hands explore his body. His hands raked over his abdomen, trying to picture that it was Wolfgang's hands that was touching him.

This was strange. He didn't let himself indulge in activities such as.....this. It felt too awkward to find pleasure in it. Besides, there was Wolfgang who was more than happy to provide for him.

A gasp came out of his lips when he played with his nipple. He was still dressed in his nightshirt but the friction of it made his scalp prick in pleasure. His other hand lightly hovered over his pelvis, then down to his thighs, then up again to his crotch.

The first touch made him hiss even through layers of clothing. His cock was sensitive and leaking. He palmed it for a while before fully removing his pants and retrieving the bottle of oil from his drawer. 

Lips parting in anticipation, he uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He closed his eyes once again. "I'm desperate, aren't I?" He murmured to himself before parting his thighs and sliding a finger in.

He was tight since it's been a long time that he had something inside him. He twisted his finger, feeling the tightness and the slick of his hole. He added another one, scissoring himself, letting out quiet moans and breathy exhales. There was stretch but not enough. 

Two fingers turned three, then three turned into four. By now, he was moaning and panting, slick seeping through his hole and sweat sticking in his nightshirt. He pushed his fingers deeper, letting out a delighted sound when one of them brushes the spot that Wolfgang would deliberately hit whenever he is near.

He thrusted his fingers deeper and faster. He could imagine that it was Wolfgang undoing him slowly, fingers knuckle-deep in. Praising him for how well he's doing and how pretty he is opening himself up just for him—

Soohyuk's thighs shook as his orgasm hit him, clenching around his fingers and tainting his nightshirt with cum. He controlled his breath before opening his eyes and seeing the mess he made.

That night, dreamt of the King.

—

Sys wasn't a bit surprised to see the minister in his manor, in fact, he made sure to smile with vigor when he welcomed his friend. He knew exactly why Shin decided to visit him and insisted to receive his guest in his study room rather than the usual garden house.

Sys practically banged the door shut when they arrived and whirled around in time to see Soohyuk's startled face.

"So," he grinned, "fake cocks?

To say he was ecstatic would be an understatement when he saw Soohyuk's face change in color. Oh how he loves that shade of red on his face.

"W-What?"

"Don't worry darling, you certainly came to the right place." He giggled, the ruffles of his dress swaying around as he whirled his way to his desk, humming gleefully. He opened his drawer then took out a rectangular box.

Sys placed it delicately on the table. "Perfectly crafted and imported from the East and of course, chosen carefully by yours truly." He proudly announced.

"How did you know?" Soohyuk asked reluctantly, clearly perplexed.

"How you may ask?" He huffed. He actually sounded offended. "Darling, I've been waiting for weeks for you to claim these pretty things by yourself ever since the day of our faithful conversation. And now you're here." He grinned.

"You must take it." He added, gesturing to the box. "Consider it a gift from me to you."

Soohyuk scrunched his brows, "Is it safe?"

Sys scoffed. Now he really is offended. "Absolutely. Do you think I would give you something that could injure your arse? Wolfgang will have my head!"

Soohyuk had the audacity to look shy but Sys waved it off and proceeded to hand the box to him. "They are made from the best materials so you should also take best care of them. One is a plug and the other two are cocks. They are safe but your arse needs extra care so use some oil when you use them." He patted the box. "They're made to be filling and for pressure and yes, perfectly safe. I haven't had any issues with them."

He laughed when he saw Soohyuk's terrorized face.

-

When Soohyuk left the manor, he managed to have a package of literal sex paraphernalias with him and an added embarrassing memory to torment him for the rest of his life.

He also left the manor with a strange excitement in his chest.

-

That night, he locked his door tightly and drew the curtains in. He extinguished all of the lamps save for some few. The atmosphere reminded him of the night before the attack, when the king did not know he shared his last moments with Shin before everything went into chaos.

Shin shook his head, trying to shake off the memory. He walked to his desk drawer where he hid the package and brought it in his bed. He paused to take a look at it, nervously nibbling at his lip.

He quietly stripped out of his clothes and took out the bottle of oil from his bedside drawer before laying down against the soft sheets of his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, feeling the sudden rush of nervousness and arousal in his chest. He _wants_ this. 

He turned his head, gaze falling upon the package on his side. It lay there, waiting to be opened like a prize. He sat up and opened it.

They were toys just like Sys had promised and the sight of them made his face flush. He took out the one that was made of glass. It was as big as his palm with a flat end, a round body and a pointed tip. The other one was porcelain that was slightly curved and shaped like a man's cock. It was wide and longer than three fingers, with light blue dents circling around like veins.

The last one was heavy in his hands. It was crafted out of wood and made to resemble a man's cock. The texture was too smooth for a wood material. Everything about it was detailed from the veins to the tip.

Compared to the other two, this one was much larger and heavier. It's a few inches smaller than Wolfgang although not very much different from how it looks. It made his cock twitch in excitement.

He parted his thighs, sliding two oiled fingers in his hole. His fingers are slimmer than Wolfgang's, but it was enough to stimulate and prepare.

He tried the glass one first, curious by its similar shape to the sapphire the king once gifted him, but it's fuller and rounder and his hole twitched by the idea of it penetrating him.

He coated it with oil then proceeded to slowly push it in. The first contact against his entrance made him hiss. It was very cold. He tried to loosen around it but it sting when his tense body won't relax as he continued to push the toy inside.

When it all finally came in, it warmed up that he could pull it out, then in, then out again. He continued to do so until he felt his hole loosen up.

He took out the toy and clumsily reached for the other one. The porcelain was smooth to the touch and was warm when he glazed it with oil. He moaned when it was seated inside of him, feeling the round edge of the head and the mimicked veins pressing against his insides.

Every so often, his hips would stutter and the head would nudge on his spot which made him pause to suppress the loud moans before continuing again.

At first, it was painful. He only ever had experience with his fingers and did it only one time, but now, he had a hard cock pressing against his insides, making him whimper. The experience was new, but he cannot deny the pleasure it brought him. Almost as if Wolfgang was there.

But no, it was still different. Still not enough.

He cracked his eyes open, pulling out the porcelain toy, whimpering when it slid out of him with a lewd pop. His cock was pressed against his abdomen, hard and leaking. He reached for the wooden toy, eagerly coating it with oil before pressing the tip against his entrance.

God's teeth, the head was already so big and he only managed to slide that part inside. He coated it with more oil and tried once again but still, it did not budge. He had a minor dilemma before he changed his position, placing the wooden cock beneath him, kneeling on the bed, lifting his hips up onto the head of the cock, then slowly—carefully sank down on the toy.

He bit back a moan as the wide head of the toy split him open, sinking his hips down inch by inch. It hurt but he kept going until his arse reached the base of the toy and the cockhead was positioned deep inside him.

He bit his lips, relishing the size and every curve of the cock, and the feeling of dull ache becoming pleasure.

By now, he had no control over his body. Moans and mewls kept coming out his mouth and his hips were moving on their own volition, slamming his arse up and down, with the head of the cock practically pounding on his spot with every movement.

Soohyuk felt satisfied with the sensation of something big inside him, thrusting and stroking. It was not Wolfgang but _oh_ it was so close.

Soohyuk wrapped his hand around his cock, fisting it desperately as he was nearing the edge. His thighs spasmed and he cried out the king's name. Streaks of white painted his belly and sweat was dripping in his body.

He went limp and flopped into the sheets, wooden cock still buried inside him, whimpering the king's name. He felt tired but contented. He cannot wait for the king to return and let him take him however he pleases. But for now, this was enough.

—

Two months had passed and Soohyuk was still receiving Wolfgang's letters. Every week, he would anxiously wait for the mailboy to arrive. He can't help but feel scared, not certain if a letter would even arrive.

But every last day of the week, without fail, one would be handed to the minister and it eased the anxiety gnawing at his mind.

The king always had something to write about in his letters. Sometimes, it's about the matters he'd been attending to or the beauty of the new place they visited in the East.

Oftentimes, it's about how Soohyuk's mother would treat him as her own and how she greatly approves of their relationship. (Soohyuk can't help but smile every time) And after those topics in every letter, without exception, Wolfgang would express how he misses him so and how he would do everything in his power to return back soon.

But Soohyuk knew that "soon" would not be coming that easily, so he had to distract himself yet again. But this time, it did not just involved exhausting workloads but also a little game of pleasure and toys.

He spent long days pouring his energy into paperwork and managing almost everything in the palace. And spent long nights drowning himself in pleasure with the toys he's much eager to play with, grinding down on them until he reached his climax.

Sometimes, when he was feeling extra giddy, he would wear the glass plug during work. He found himself enjoying the challenge of keeping himself from squirming and maintaining a poker face. It certainly did the job of keeping him distracted with the added stimulation.

He waited, patiently, for the letter of the king's arrival. He kept himself busy as days came and went by, when _finally,_ it did.

Yoosung came knocking on his door one particular morning. But instead of the usual sealed letters on her hand, it was a golden scroll.

He quickly opened it, excitement rushing through his veins when he read the contents. "The king is coming back." he said aloud.

He ordered Yoosung to prepare the palace for the king's arrival, instructing her to inform the workers as well as the council members. Yoosung nodded, bowing slightly before rushing through the door to deliver the news.

Once she had left, Soohyuk let himself relax back in his chair, already constructing the preparations in his head. His hands drifted to open his drawer to touch the toys hidden there, smiling and blushing slightly at the thought of Wolfgang finally seeing them in him.

—

The gallops of the horses halted and the carriage stopped. The palace was bustling with activity, with all the palace maids running left and right with errands. A banquet was to be held that night in honor of the safe arrival of the King of Goldenleonard. Food were to be cooked, tables had to be arranged, the hall was to be decorated, music and entertainment were to be prepared. After all, everybody was eager to see the king again. 

As Wolfgang stepped out of the carriage, servants and council members were already crowding on him, greeting him or asking him questions about his journey. He paid them no mind, eyes searching for the dark blues and white among the crowd.

When he spotted Soohyuk, his eyes immediately set on him. Eyes never leaving as he took in the appearance of the man. He couldn't hide the smile on his face when he saw him. _Proper as always_ , he thought.

He slowly approached him, taking off his cloak along the way and handing it to one of the servants. "Minister." he smiled.

"Your majesty," Soohyuk bowed. "Welcome back. I hope your journey from the East to Goldenleonard was comfortable."

He nodded and looked into Soohyuk's eyes, voice softening. "I am glad to be here now."

Wolfgang did not miss the faint blush that grazed the other man's cheeks. He also did not miss the way Soohyuk was stiff around the edges. But he brushed it off, thinking nothing of it at all.

"I am glad to hear that, your majesty. The maids will escort you to your chambers—"

"Ah, I actually wanted to talk to you minister." Wolfgang said sheepishly. "I wanted to discuss about the things that had happened here while I was away." 

Soohyuk stared at him. The maids paused. If they knew how obvious that lie was and how obvious the king's intentions are, they did not comment on it. Instead, they nodded and excused themselves politely.

Soohyuk stared at the figures of the maids hurriedly walking away from them and turned around just in time to see the king's innocent smiling face turn predatory at once.

He took Soohyuk's hand and pulled him away before anyone noticed.

—

"Take of your clothes." Wolfgang ordered as soon as the door of his chambers were closed and locked tightly shut.

The minutes after snatching Soohyuk away was spent navigating their way to Wolfgang's chambers. It was a little hazy and took longer than expected, with Wolfgang's arousal practically thumping in his ears, making him repeatedly push Soohyuk up against a wall of random hallways and kiss the life out of him.

And Soohyuk would let him, but only for a few moments before reminding the king that they were still in public. Wolfgang would growl, arguing that he could definitely take Soohyuk right then and there but then would begrudgingly comply, not wanting to anger Shin and traumatize a palace worker.

Soohyuk detached himself from Wolfgang and slowly, _unhurriedly_ , stripped out of his clothes. Putting on a show for the king, as he was well aware of the hands tightly gripping the sheets in anticipation.

Soohyuk laid down the last of his clothing on the floor. Wolfgang eyes raked Soohyuk's body, breath hitching at the display of the milky white skin in front of him, flushing prettily in a shade of pink. "I swear you look lovelier every time I lay my eyes on you."

Soohyuk blushed and Wolfgang smiled at the reaction. "Come here." He ordered again.

Soohyuk complied, arms circling around the broad shoulders and legs wrapping on either side of Wolfgang's still clothed body. He gasped quietly when Wolfgang nuzzled on his chest, teeth nipping on his hard buds.

His hands roamed Soohyuk's body, travelling up from his thighs to his back, then down again to squeeze his arse cheeks, groping them until they flushed in a rosy shade of red.

"What do you want me to—" his words were cut off when he felt an unfamiliar object. Soohyuk smiled.

Wolfgang's eyes widened. hand reaching down to nudge the thing in between Soohyuk's arse cheeks. "What's this?" He whispered, not quite believing the sight he was seeing. It reflected the light from the lamp which made it shimmer like glass.

Wolfgang gulped. It was—

"A toy. I got lonely when you left." Soohyuk purred in his ear, hands roaming the expanse of hard muscles of his biceps. "But I had enough of these things inside me." He groaned when a hand dipped to grip his bulge. "Won't you put this in me? Won't you _breed_ me, my king?"

Something roars to life inside of Wolfgang. He had heard Shin beg to fuck him countless of times before, but never heard of him say such filthy and obscene provocations. A hot rush of fierce possession and arousal overwhelmed his thoughts.

He shoves Soohyuk's back onto the soft beddings, yanking his hips upwards. Soohyuk whimpered when the toy was forcefully pulled out of his arse with a loud obscene pop, hole clenching at the sudden emptiness and legs spreading wider to present himself for the taking.

He hears Sooohyuk mewl when he spread his cheeks wider and shoved the toy back inside, pushing and twisting it deeper. He feels Soohyuk's legs spasm under his grip and he knows he brushed at the spot. That only encouraged him to continue to thrust the toy inside, mesmerized by how his pink hole stretch prettily and perfectly around the toy.

"Tell me, how did you play with yourself when I was gone? Did you moan around the toy imagining it was me?" Soohyuk's eyes fluttered at the pace, toes curling and fingers tightly gripping the sheets. "Yes," he moaned, voice muffled, "I missed you—used toys to fill myself."

"Toys" Wolfgang echoed.

Soohyuk nodded and Wolfgang shut his eyes, seemingly restraining himself. 

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Sire please, please, I've been good." Soohyuk begged, voice high and needy. "I've waited for so long. Please, I need you."

Wolfgang stops at that, pulling out the toy agonizingly slow and pushing himself up to face his lover.

At the closeness of their faces, Wolfgang can see the hurricane of emotions reflecting in Soohyuk's eyes, shifting from frustration to affection. Soohyuk may have perfected the art of not giving away his emotions on his face but his eyes tell everything. The dark orbs that everyone seems to misunderstand, but Wolfgang sees through it and he knows.

He placed his palm on Soohyuk's face, delicately wiping away the tears in his eyes. Oh how he missed him. "I've waited for so long too. And I know you have been good, so utterly pretty for me."

He kissed Soohyuk deeply, pouring his emotions onto it. All those months spent without him. Thinking about the day in which he can hold him at last. _I am here._ Is what he was trying to say. _You're not alone anymore Shin._

Soohyuk melts into the kiss, arms circling loosely around Wolfgang's shoulders, before pulling away and nosing at the others neck, hips pushing up insistently to grind against Wolfgang's groin.

Soohyuk looks up at him, eyes dark, half-lidded and enticing.

"Wolfgang" Soohyuk moans.

Wolfgang's mind flares awake and for a moment, he forgets how to breath. He detaches himself from Soohyuk to remove the rest of his clothing and fumbles for the glass of oil in the bedside table, not taking his eyes off Soohyuk even when he almost breaks the glass.

In his haste, he pours half of the vial into his cock and positioned himself between Soohyuk's legs that were already spread apart for him.

"Easy love." His hand slid down to caress Soohyuk's lender waist when he impatiently rolled his hips down, trying to get a friction that would satisfy him.

"Touch me please." He begs. "Please, your majesty— _ah!"_ Soohyuk gasped when he felt the familiar and long awaited, hot and unmistakably hard sensation rubbing at his entrance. It ignited another wave of arousal, eliciting a reaction from him, making him whine needily and grind harder against it.

"Shin." Wolfgang growls, low and husky, before gripping his sides and shoving his cock inside.

It was warm. He thought he was going to melt by just being inside Shin. The way his insides stretch around him to accommodate his length. The soft whimpers and moans coming out of both of them. Knowing that it was only him who can have Soohyuk this way. He would give everything.

Their mouths meet again. For a moment, they were lost in a pleasant haze, finally contended to feel each other's warmth. Wolfgang smiles then starts to kiss the side of his lips, then the corner of his cheeks, allowing his body to adjust.

It wasn't long until the said body was squirming restlessly, legs spreading further apart and resting them on Wolfgang's shoulders.

"Sire, please move." Soohyuk pleads.

Wolfgang chuckles at his lover's eagerness, hands finding their way into either side of his body to prop his hips up. He did not hesitate to move, beginning at a steady pace with Soohyuk letting out soft moans in every thrust.

"More. Yes, please, _more_." Wolfgang hears the moans, driving him to pound harder into his lover's heat. He felt Soohyuk's pliant body go limp yet still take him so well as he continued to ram his cock inside him.

"Look at you," he coos. "Taking me so well. So good for me." He pinches Soohyuk's nipple before circling his arms around his waist and hoisting him up onto his lap.

The change of position drove Wolfgang's cock to go impossibly deeper, the head poking out of Soohyuk's abdomen.

"Ah! There!"

Soohyuk let out a particularly keen when it dragged past his spot, insides clenching around the cock, earning a low groan from Wolfgang. "You feel so good." 

His hands traveled from Soohyuk's arse cheeks to his hair, grabbing the locks of soft hair to tilt his head back. Soohyuk looked debauched with his lidded eyes, swollen lips, messy dark hair. His neck was littered with bite marks and blooming purples and reds. He looked so thoroughly fucked.

"Beautiful." He couldn't help but utter.

Soohyuk skitters for Wolfgang's lips, sucking wetly at them. "Inside," Wolfgang suddenly hears. "Inside me, please. Wolfgang, I've been good. I've been so good."

Wolfgang groans, rutting hard, wrapping his hand around the other man's cock as he watched his own arousal slide in and out of the tight heat clenching down on him.

Soohyuk choked back a sob as they went closer to their unravelling, hips stuttering when he met with Wolfgang's still pounding hips.

They peak together, Shin letting out a cry when Wolfgang came inside him. He felt _so full. So good._

They lay down on the sheets, flushed and breathless. It took Wolfgang a moment to catch his breath before gently taking Soohyuk's hand, guiding it to his lips for a sweet kiss. He looks fondly at Soohyuk, "I love you."

Soohyuk smiled shyly, affection welling in his chest. "I love you too." He breathed, letting the words roll off his tongue like a hymn to the king. "I love you so much." He suddenly said again.

Wolfgang laughed, grinning widely. "I will never get tired of hearing that."

They waited. For months they've been apart. As if the weight of the world had been lifted off of their chests, finally, they're with each other now

Soohyuk smiled. "Neither will I."


End file.
